leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
V7.11
*Aktualizacja *Aktualizacja | Związane = Opis patcha 7.11 | Poprzedni = V7.10 | Następny = V7.12 }} __TOC__ , i ! Kontynuujemy także zmiany w środku sezonu. Kilku obrońców kiepsko sobie radziło bez starych obrażeń podczas walki, więc mamy dla nich trochę wzmocnień, które pomogą. i wciąż nie do końca wpisują się w nasze wyobrażenie stylu rozgrywki, więc wprowadzamy kolejne zmiany w tym patchu. Poza zmianami w rozgrywce, ten patch wprowadza wiele wyczekiwanych od dawna funkcji. Nowy system 10 banów w drafcie pojawi się w rozgrywkach zwykłych i rankingowych jakiś czas po wprowadzeniu patcha, a zestawy przedmiotów zadebiutują w zaktualizowanym kliencie! Ruszajcie i grajcie w League, przyjaciele.|Paul „Aether” Perscheid, Phillip „Costy” Costigan, Mattias „Gentleman Gustaf” Lehman, Lucas „Luqizilla” Moutinho}} Bohaterowie *Podstawowe statystyki **Przyrost zdrowia: 90 pkt. ⇒ 85 pkt. * (Zwiększony przyrost furii. Regeneracja zdrowia podczas zanurzenia odbywa się szybciej, ale maksymalna regeneracja została zmniejszona.) **Przyrost furii: 5 pkt. za podstawowe ataki, 10 pkt. za umiejętności podczas wynurzenia, 2,5 pkt. za każdą dodatkową jednostkę trafioną umiejętnością po pierwszej ⇒ 25 pkt. za wszystkie ataki i umiejętności podczas wynurzenia **Maksymalna regeneracja zdrowia podczas : 25-450 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) w ciągu 5 sek. ⇒ 20-190 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) w ciągu 3 sek. * (Zmniejszone podstawowe obrażenia na wyższych poziomach. Podwojone skalowanie.) **Obrażenia: 15/25/35/45/55 pkt. (+0,2 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku) ⇒ 15/20/25/30/35 pkt. (+0,4 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku) * (Teraz posiada skalowanie od dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku. Zadaje obrażenia fizyczne zamiast magicznych.) **'NOWOŚĆ' - Skalowanie: 0,4 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku (poza istniejącym skalowaniem 0,7 pkt. mocy umiejętności) **Rodzaj obrażeń: Magiczne ⇒ Fizyczne * (Główny cel zostaje podrzucony, pozostałe — odrzucone.) **Obrażenia podstawowe: 40/80/120/160/200 pkt. ⇒ 50/65/80/95/110 pkt. **Przemieszczenie: Podrzuca wszystkich przeciwników znajdujących się blisko Rek’Sai na 0,5-1 sek. ⇒ Podrzuca główny cel na 1 sek., pozostali wrogowie zostają odrzuceni na odległość 250 jedn. **Niewrażliwość: Tylko podrzucony cel otrzymuje niewrażliwość na kolejne podrzucenia. **Czas działania niewrażliwości: 10/9,5/9/8,5/8 sek. ⇒ 10 sek. na wszystkich poziomach **'NOWOŚĆ' - Wąchanie kwiatków od spodu: Rek’Sai może wchodzić w interakcję z roślinami, atakując je, gdy jest zanurzona. * (Teraz posiada podstawowe obrażenia i skaluje się od dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku, a nie od całkowitych. Obrażenia nie skalują się już liniowo z furią, ale rzucanie przy pełnej furii nadal je podwaja i czyni nieuchronnymi.) **Obrażenia: 80/90/100/110/120% całkowitych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 50/60/70/80/90 pkt. (+ 0,85 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku) **'USUNIĘTO' - Narastanie: Obrażenia nie skalują się już liniowo z aktualnym poziomem furii Rek’Sai. **Próg: Obrażenia wciąż zostają podwojone i zamienione na nieuchronne przy maksymalnej furii. * (Czas odnowienia tworzenia i ponownego wejścia do Tuneli zmniejszony na wyższych poziomach.) **Czas odnowienia: 26/24/22/20/18 sek. ⇒ 26/23/20/17/14 sek. **Czas odnowienia ponownego wejścia: 10/9/8/7/6 sek. ⇒ 10/8/6/4/2 sek. *'NOWOŚĆ': (Rek’Sai oznacza bohaterów, których zrani, i może doskoczyć do oznaczonego celu, zadając mu obrażenia zależne od brakującego zdrowia celu.) **Zwierzyna: Rek’Sai biernie oznacza wrogich bohaterów, których zrani, jako Zwierzynę na 5 sek. **Pośpiech Pustki: Rek’Sai obiera za cel wybraną Zwierzynę, zakopując się po 0,35 sek. rzucania, a następnie wyskakując spod ziemi i rzucając się na cel po kolejnych 0,75 sek. **Niepowstrzymana: Rek’Sai nie można powstrzymać podczas skoku oraz gdy rzuca się na cel. **Obrażenia: 100/250/400 pkt. (+1,6 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku) (+20/25/30% brakującego zdrowia celu) **Czas odnowienia: 100/80/60 sek. **Zasięg: 1500 jedn. *Podstawowe statystyki **Przyrost obrażeń od ataku: 1,7 pkt. ⇒ 2,26 pkt. *'AKTUALIZACJA': **'USUNIĘTO' - Prosto w serce: Podstawowe ataki Kindred nie zadają już obrażeń związanych z procentem aktualnego zdrowia celu w zależności od ładunków umiejętności biernej. **'NOWOŚĆ' - Zasięg śmierci: Podstawowe ataki Kindred i zyskują 75 jedn. zasięgu przy 4 ładunkach, plus 25 jedn. zasięgu co każde kolejne 4 ładunki. **'NOWOŚĆ' - Wzmocnienie: Ładunki wzmacniają podstawowe umiejętności Kindred: *** : Dodatkowa prędkość ataku zwiększa się o kolejne 5% za każdy ładunek. (Nie zwiększa już podstawowych obrażeń). *** : Obrażenia od aktualnego zdrowia celu zwiększają się o dodatkowe 0,5% za każdy ładunek. *** : Obrażenia od brakującego zdrowia zwiększają się o dodatkowe 0,5% za każdy ładunek. * (Daje prędkość ataku przy rzuceniu.) **'NOWOŚĆ' - Dodatkowa prędkość ataku: Teraz daje 10% prędkości ataku na 4 sek. przy rzuceniu, plus dodatkowe 5% za każdy ładunek Znaku Wiecznych Łowców. **'USUNIĘTO' - Obrażenia znaku: Ładunki Znaku Wiecznych Łowców nie zwiększają już obrażeń Tańca Strzał. **Skalowanie: 0,2 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 0,65 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku **Szybkość doskoku: 400 jedn. ⇒ 500 jedn. * (Zadaje dodatkowe obrażenia zależne od aktualnego zdrowia wroga. Kindred mogą wybrać, gdzie rzucić Wilczy Szał.) **'NOWOŚĆ' - Zasięg rzucenia: Rzucenie na siebie ⇒ Wszędzie w promieniu 500 jedn. (nawet przez ściany). Rozmiar obszaru polowania bez zmian. **'NOWOŚĆ' - Obrażenia od aktualnego zdrowia: Ataki Wilka zadają dodatkowe obrażenia równe 1,5% aktualnego zdrowia celu plus dodatkowe 0,5% za każdy ładunek Znaku Wiecznych Łowców. **Skalowanie: 0,4 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 0,2 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku **Rodzaj obrażeń: Fizyczne ⇒ Magiczne * (Zadaje dodatkowe obrażenia zależne od brakującego zdrowia wroga i trafia krytycznie wrogów z niskim poziomem zdrowia.) **'NOWOŚĆ' - Obrażenia od brakującego zdrowia: 8% brakującego zdrowia celu plus dodatkowe 0,5% za każdy ładunek Znaku Wiecznych Łowców. **'USUNIĘTO' - Obrażenia od maksymalnego zdrowia: Nie zadaje już obrażeń równych 5% maksymalnego zdrowia celu. **Podstawowe obrażenia: 40/75/110/145/180 pkt. ⇒ 40/60/80/100/120 pkt. **Skalowanie: 0,2 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 0,8 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku **Prędkość pocisku: 1600 jedn. ⇒ 2000 jedn. **Uścisk śmierci: Ataki Wilka trafiają krytycznie cele, które mają mniej niż 15% zdrowia, zadając 50% dodatkowych obrażeń. Próg wzrasta o 0,5% zdrowia za każdy 1% szansy na trafienie krytyczne (maksymalnie 65% zdrowie przy 100% szansy na trafienie krytyczne). *Statystyki (Pusklęta zyskują prędkość ataku za każdy poziom. Ogólne obrażenia zmniejszone na początku, ale zwiększone później. Pusklęta giną szybciej. Prędkość ruchu Puskląt zmniejszona, nie zmienia się już sytuacyjnie.) **Obrażenia od ataku: 30/35/40/45/50 pkt. (+0,4 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku) ⇒ 5-64,5 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) **Dodatkowe obrażenia: 10/15/20/25/30 pkt. (+0,2 pkt. mocy umiejętności) ⇒ 12/14/16/18/20 pkt. (+0,2 pkt. mocy umiejętności) (+0,4 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku) **Prędkość ataku: 0,665 jedn. na wszystkich poziomach ⇒ 0,665-0,891 jedn. (na poziomach 1-18) **Rodzaj obrażeń: Zadane obrażenia od ataku są fizyczne, dodatkowe zadane obrażenia — magiczne. ⇒ Obydwie części są zadawane jako obrażenia magiczne. **Czas działania: 12 sek. ⇒ 8/8/9/9/10 sek. **Zdrowie: 3 pkt., traktowane jak zdrowie totemów ⇒ 65-201 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18), traktowane jak normalne zdrowie **Pancerz: 30 pkt., bez znaczenia ze względu na mechanikę zdrowia totemów ⇒ 16-50 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) **Odporność na magię: 50 pkt., bez znaczenia ze względu na mechanikę zdrowia totemów ⇒ 8-25 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) **Zmiażdżone: Ataki wież ⇒ Ataki wież i podstawowe ataki bohaterów zabijają Pusklęta bez względu na zdrowie. **Niezmiażdżone: Wszystkie pozostałe źródła obrażeń (tj. stwory, potwory, umiejętności) zadają teraz Pusklętom normalne obrażenia. **Złoto za zabicie: 5 szt. ⇒ 2 szt. **Prędkość ruchu: 451 jedn. ⇒ 400 jedn. **'USUNIĘTO' - Pośpiech: Pusklęta nie zyskują już 100% prędkości ruchu, gdy zmierzają w stronę priorytetowych celów. **'USUNIĘTO' - Letarg: Pusklęta nie tracą już prędkości ruchu, im dalej od Malzahara się znajdują. * **Czas rzucenia: 0,5 sek. ⇒ 0,25 sek. **Opóźnienie wystrzelenia po rzuceniu: 0 sek. ⇒ 0,4 sek. **Skalowanie: 0,7 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,8 pkt. mocy umiejętności *'AKTUALIZACJA': **Koszt: 40 pkt. many ⇒ 40/45/50/55/60 pkt. many **Czas odnowienia: 8 sek. **'USUNIĘTO' - Ładunki: Malzahar nie zyskuje już ładunku co 20/19/18/17/16 sek. **'NOWOŚĆ' - Kumulacja: Malzahar zyskuje ładunek Rozrostu Roju, gdy użyje innej umiejętności (maks. 2). **Użycie: Malzahar przywołuje Pusklę, plus dodatkowe Pusklę za każdy ładunek Rozrostu Roju (maks. 3 przy każdym rzuceniu). **'USUNIĘTO' - Rozmnożenie: Pusklęta nie mogą tworzyć kolejnych Puskląt. **Zasięg rzucenia: 450 jedn. ⇒ 150 jedn. * **Skalowanie: 0,7 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,8 pkt. mocy umiejętności * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Obrażenia promienia: 125/250/375 pkt. (+1,15 pkt. mocy umiejętności) stałych obrażeń magicznych **Obrażenia : 25/35/45% (+7,5% za każde 100 pkt. mocy umiejętności) maksymalnego zdrowia celu ⇒ 10/15/20% (+2,5% za każde 100 pkt. mocy umiejętności) maksymalnego zdrowia celu * **Skalowanie: 0,4 pkt. mocy umiejętności za każdego ognika ⇒ 0,3 pkt. mocy umiejętności za każdego ognika **Maksymalne skalowanie przeciwko temu samemu celowi: 0,64 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,48 pkt. mocy umiejętności * **Skalowanie: 0,5 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,6 pkt. mocy umiejętności * **Skalowanie: 0,3 pkt. mocy umiejętności za każdy pocisk ⇒ 0,25 pkt. mocy umiejętności za każdy pocisk był najlepszym przedmiotem Caitlyn, jeżeli chodzi o obrażenia obszarowe oraz zadawanie pojedynczemu celowi. Usuwamy tę interakcję, aby Caitlyn musiała podjąć decyzję, na jakim rodzaju obrażeń chce się skupić. Uważamy także, że Caitlyn czuje się najlepiej, gdy strzela pojedynczym celom W Głowę dzięki dobrze umieszczanym pułapkom. Aktualnie jest w stanie to robić, a także zadawać wysokie obrażenia ciągłe podczas walk drużynowych, za pomocą prawego kliknięcia. Osłabiamy skalowanie pani szeryf z przedmiotami z prędkością ataków, aby musiała bardziej skupić się na pułapkach.}} *Podstawowe statystyki **Podstawowa prędkość ataku: 0,568 jedn. ⇒ 0,543 jedn. **Dodatkowa prędkość ataku na poziomie 1.: 10% ⇒ 15% **Prędkość ataku na poziomie 1.: 0,625 jedn. (bez zmian) * **'USUNIĘTO' - Urwanie głowy: nie daje już ładunków W Głowę. — Dr. Mundo, i . Wynagradzamy tym bohaterom utratę mocy Peleryny, wzmacniając ich.}} *Ogólne statystyki **Przyrost obrażeń od ataku: 3 pkt. ⇒ 3,5 pkt. * **Obrażenia: 35/50/65/80/95 pkt. na sekundę ⇒ 40/55/70/85/100 pkt. na sekundę i sprawiamy, że Lee Sin łatwiej doskoczy do totemów przy wysokim opóźnieniu.}} * **Lag nie jest wymówką: Rzucenia mogą być teraz buforowane podczas stawiania , dzięki czemu Lee Sin będzie mógł szybko umieszczać i doskakiwać do totemów przy dużym opóźnieniu. **Sorki: Nie działa już z ustawieniem szybkiego rzucenia na siebie. Przywrócimy tę funkcjonalność w jednym z przyszłych patchów. , i ) bez większej utraty obrażeń. Jeżeli Kleryk Broni wciąż chce rezygnować ze , będzie musiał bardziej uważać przy korzystaniu z zaklęć.}} * **Koszt: 50/55/60/65/70 pkt. many ⇒ 50/60/70/80/90 pkt. many !}} * **Skalowanie: 0,3 pkt. pancerza ⇒ 0,4 pkt. pancerza * **Czas odnowienia: 30/25/20 sek. na poziomach 1/9/15 ⇒ 30/25/20 sek. na poziomach 1/6/11 **Podstawowe leczenie: 10/30/50/70/90/110/130 pkt. ⇒ 5/15/25/35/45/55/65 pkt. **Procentowe leczenie: 4,5/5,5/6,5/7,5/8,5/9,5/10,5% maksymalnego zdrowia Maokaia ⇒ 6/7,5/9/10/11/12/13% maksymalnego zdrowia Maokaia * **Skalowanie: 2% maksymalnego zdrowia celu za każde 100 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 1% maksymalnego zdrowia celu za każde 100 pkt. mocy umiejętności **Prędkość ruchu sadzonek: 425 + 2,5 jedn. za każdy poziom Maokaia ⇒ 400 jedn., zmieniana w zależności od butów Maokaia: *** : 425 jedn. ***Większość ulepszonych butów: 445 jedn. *** i : 460 jedn. **Obrażenia sadzonek z zarośli: 100% przy wybuchu, dwa draśnięcia po 50% ⇒ 67% przy wybuchu, dwa draśnięcia po 67% (całkowite obrażenia bez zmian) **Czas trwania sadzonek z zarośli: 30/40/50/60/70 sek. ⇒ 30 (+2,5% dodatkowego zdrowia Maokaia) sek. *Cofnięcie: Wszystkie zmiany Renektona z patchów 7.9 i 7.10 zostały cofnięte. !}} * **Czas odnowienia: 13 sek. ⇒ 11 sek. **Skalowanie tarczy: 6/7/8/9/10% maksymalnego zdrowia Siona ⇒ 8/9/10/11/12% maksymalnego zdrowia Siona . Dajemy przeciwnikom większą szansę na uniknięcie Siły Woli, dzięki czemu będą też mogli łatwiej uniknąć Precz, Słabeusze.}} * **Obszar działania: 275 jedn. ⇒ 225 jedn. * **Czas trwania ładunków: 10 sek. ⇒ 6 sek. *Ogólne **Mniej piszczący: Próg zdrowia, przy którym głos Zaca staje się bardziej piszczący, został obniżony. * **Wskaźnik ostrzegający: Pojawia się 0,75 sek. przed lądowaniem Zaca ⇒ 1 sek. przed lądowaniem Zaca *Zmiany w trakcie patcha 7.10 (Dla przypomnienia. Ze względu na skalowanie od maksymalnego zdrowia, które zostało dodane razem z patchem 7.10, Rozciągające Uderzenie zadawało zbyt dużo obrażeń. Obniżyliśmy podstawowe obrażenia w połowie patcha.) **Podstawowe obrażenia : 40/60/80/100/120 pkt. ⇒ 30/40/50/60/70 pkt. Audio i przy umieszczaniu *Przestań wrzeszczeć, Rakanie: Dialogi Rakana przy umieszczaniu totemów nie mogą już zostać usłyszane przez przeciwników (co czasami zdradzało jego pozycję we mgle wojny). Sojusznicy wciąż go słyszą. *Przestań mamrotać, Xayah: Sojusznicy, a nie tylko Xayah, słyszą już jej dialogi przy umieszczaniu totemów. Przedmioty *Nazwa: Berło Otchłani ⇒ Maska Otchłani *Ikona: Zaktualizowana! . Pomimo tego nie uważamy, że Całun zasługuje na osłabienie, więc zachowujemy jego skuteczność przy zwiększonym koszcie.}} *Koszt: 2700 szt. złota (koszt skompletowania: 500 szt. złota) ⇒ 3000 szt. złota (koszt skompletowania: 800 szt. złota) *Odporność na magię: 45 pkt. ⇒ 60 pkt. *Kradzież życia: 15% ⇒ 12% *Ikona: Zaktualizowana! *Redukcja obrażeń od podstawowych ataków: 12% ⇒ 10% *Koszt: 875 szt. złota (koszt skompletowania: 375 szt. złota) ⇒ 850 szt. złota (koszt skompletowania: 350 szt. złota) *Koszt: 2425 szt. złota ⇒ 2400 szt. złota *Koszt: 1925 szt. złota ⇒ 1900 szt. złota Śledzenie zabitych stworów na tablicy wyników *Płotki: Następujące jednostki nie zwiększają już liczby zabitych stworów (wciąż dają złoto): ** ** (nie uwzględniając jego ) ** ** ** (wliczając te stworzone w wyniku wybuchu klona z ) ** i pierścienie ** i Tekst kontroli tłumu *Było to zbędne: Usunięto nazwy efektów kontroli tłumu z unoszącego się tekstu podczas walki. Format banów Zwykłe i rankingowe *Premieria: Na premierę tylko zwykły draft w Ameryce Północnej, na świecie będzie pojawiać się w trakcie patcha (wliczając kolejki rankingowe). *Całkowita liczba banów: 6, 3 ostatnie osoby z każdej drużyny, które wybierają, banują ⇒ 10, każdy z graczy banuje *Styl banowania: Po kolei ⇒ Jednocześnie *Widoczność banów: Bany nie są pokazywane przeciwnej drużynie do momentu zakończenia fazy banowania. *Duplikaty: Bany mogą się duplikować w obu drużynach. *Tryb hardkorowy: „Bez banowania” jest teraz opcją. Gry niestandardowe *Draft turniejowy: Teraz wykorzystuje podzieloną fazę wybierania i banowania, identycznie jak przy turniejach e-sportowych. *Niestandardowy wybór draftowy: Na razie bez zmian. Pozwolenia na zapraszanie do poczekalni *Otwarte zaproszenia: Zaproszeni gracze mają teraz standardowo pozwolenie na zapraszanie, chociaż kapitanowie mogą je odebrać. Rotacyjny tryb gry Boty na Twisted Treeline *Upiorne boty: Średnio zaawansowane boty zostały ponownie dodane do Twisted Treeline. Aktualizacja klienta League of Legends Nowe funkcje *'NOWOŚĆ' - Kreator zestawów przedmiotów: Wysłuchaliśmy was — chcieliście zestawy przedmiotów, więc je dostaniecie. Możecie teraz tworzyć własne zestawy przedmiotów dla konkretnych bohaterów i na konkretne mapy. Kreator zestawów przedmiotów umożliwia rozpoczęcie tworzenia od polecanego zestawu przedmiotów dla bohatera, a także od czystego zestawu. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Lista ostatnio poznanych: Na dole listy znajomych znajdziecie sekcję „Ostatnio poznani”, która będzie wyświetlać imiona graczy, których niedawno spotkaliście podczas gry (a także bohaterów, którymi grali), i umożliwi wam przeglądanie ich profilów, dodanie ich do znajomych, zablokowanie lub przeciągnięcie do poczekalni, w celu zaproszenia. Ważniejsze poprawki *Zmniejszyliśmy panel specjalizacji, aby umożliwić graczom większą widoczność po lewej i prawej stronie podczas wyboru bohaterów, aby mogli stwierdzić, czyja kolej i kogo wybiera. *Ogólne usprawnienia wyboru bohaterów, aby działania były bardziej przejrzyste. *Naprawiono błędy, które sprawiały, że niemożliwe było zatwierdzenie swojego wyboru podczas wyboru bohaterów. *X w poczekalni i na ekranie podsumowania rozgrywki został zmieniony, aby miał więcej miejsca. . (Barwy zmieniają kolor w grze).}} Interfejs łupów *Nie zmuszajcie mnie do przewijania: Dział „Materiały” przeniesiono na górę Łupów. Aktualizacja stanu kolejki : ✔ Rankingowa solo/duet : ✔ Rankingowa elastyczna Naprawione błędy *Rzucanie zbyt szybko jednego po drugim nie uniemożliwia już działania namierzania jednostek na kolejnych rzuceniach po pierwszym. *Przeciwnicy nie stają się już niewidzialni, jeżeli spróbuje ich wyrzucić na dużym obszarze nieprzekraczalnego terenu przy maksymalnym zasięgu (takie obszary nie istnieją na Summoner's Rift). * nie usuwa już ładunków , gdy użyje , aby dobić atak, mając trzy ładunki. *Gdy aktywuje Noxiańską Potęgę poprzez nałożenie piątego ładunku za pomocą , Zdziesiątkowanie nakłada teraz prawidłowo tylko jeden ładunek Krwotoku na pozostałe trafione jednostki. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że będąc oślepionym przez , trafienia krytyczne wciąż zadawały krytyczną część obrażeń. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że gdy łańcuch błyskawic z był aktywowany przez , nie trafiał prawidłowo krytycznie przy 100% szansy na trafienie krytyczne. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że pocisk wrogiej nie pojawiał się prawidłowo, dopóki nie trafił jednostki, gdy został wystrzelony z mgły wojny. *Tupnięcie nie może już być użyte ponownie, gdy pierwotny cel Hecarima zginie w trakcie animacji tupnięcia. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że gdy i korzystali ze , mając , tylko postać, która rozpoczęła Powrót, otrzymała premię do prędkości ruchu z . *Naprawiono szereg graficznych błędów związanych z w różnych skórkach. *Zmiana muzyki Summoner's Rift ze zaktualizowanej na klasyczną nie uniemożliwia już odtwarzania muzyki na innych mapach. *Różne linie dialogowe, które aktywują się, gdy zdobędzie pentakilla, unicestwi wrogą drużynę lub zaliczy serię zabójstw, odtwarzają się teraz prawidłowo. *Spód skradzionej czapki nie wygląda już dziwnie podczas . *Efekty cząsteczkowe świecących rąk takich rzeczy jak i nie przesuwają się już do łokcia . *Efekty cząsteczkowe przy trafieniu i wyświetlają się teraz prawidłowo przy zabijaniu potworów w dżungli. *Podstawowe ataki zostały poprawione, aby zgadzały się ze zmianami innych skórek w patchu 7.9. * ponownie posiada gwiezdną mgławicę podczas . * ponownie beka niegrzecznie po zakończeniu . *Dźwięk oraz nie odtwarza się już podczas ich animacji śmierci. *Przywrócono dźwięk śmierci . *Przywrócono brakujące efekty dźwiękowe podczas żartu . *Ponownie słychać wybuchającą bombę w żołądku podczas jego żartu. *Przywrócono starą ramkę ekranu wczytywania dla oryginalnych posiadaczy. *Dźwięk odtwarza się teraz prawidłowo na Howling Abyss. Nadchodzące skórki i Barwy Następująca skórka pojawi się wraz z patchem 7.11: * en:V7.11 es:V7.11 fr:V7.11 Kategoria:Aktualizacje